Harry Potter ist tot?
by Chichi2701
Summary: Was wäre wenn, nachdem Harry sich entschieden hat zu Voldemort in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, so einiges anders verlaufen wäre? Was wäre wenn alles denken würden, er wäre tot? Finde es heraus!
1. 1 Vor dem Sturm

Voldemort hat in der Schlacht von Hogwarts die Forderung gestellt, dass Harry Potter zu ihm in den Verbotenen Wald kommt. Die Geschichte setzt ein, als Harry sich entscheidet zu gehen, obwohl er seinen Freunden versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun.

 _ **Vor dem Sturm**_

Er musste gehen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Ron und Hermine wussten, was sie tun mussten. Wenn Nagini erst einmal fort war, war es nur noch Voldemort selbst.

Die anderen würden es schaffen, sie würden Voldemort töten. So viele gaben ihre Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort … so viele waren seinetwegen gestorben. Sie haben alle dazu beigetragen, dass die Zaubererwelt einen derartigen Widerstand leisten konnte. So musste jetzt auch Harry seinen Teil dazu beitragen, er musste die Voraussetzungen schaffen, um einen Sieg über Voldemort möglich zu machen. Was nach seinem Tod geschehen würde, lag nicht in seiner Hand. Ihm blieb nur die Hoffnung, dass die anderen es schaffen würden.

Professor McGonagall wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu besiegen. Voldemort würde geschwächt sein und sie war die so ziemlich mächtigste Hexe, der er je begegnet ist.

Hermine und Ron würden sich um Nagini kümmern, oder vielleicht auch Neville…

Er musste an sie glauben, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ob sie wohl entäutscht von ihm wären? Oder vielleicht auch wütend? Schließlich hatte er vor, sich Vodemort zu stellen, sich auszuliefern, obwohl er ihnen versprochen hatte, es nicht zu tun.

Wie sie wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie von seinem Tod erfuhren? Welche Emotionen würden sich auf ihren Gesichtern wiederspiegeln? Naja, er würde es nie erfahren.

Er musste jetzt gehen, bevor die anderen misstrauisch werden würden. Er war schon auffallig lange nicht mehr bei ihnen gewesen, er saß alleine vor sich hin grübelnd auf einer Treppe im dritten Stock. Niemand sonst war hier, es war wunderbar still. Seit lager Zeit hatte er endlich mal wieder Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordenen.

Langsam stand Harry auf. Ihm tat alles weh, er war erschöpft und verzweifelt. Die vorherige Schlacht hatte ihre Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen. Er hatte seine Freunde sterben sehen. Er hatte Menschen, die so sehr Familie zu ihm waren wie sonst niemand, vor sich liegen sehen: Blass, blutverschmiert und mit einem Ausdruck der Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

Langsam ging er die Treppen hinunter, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend. Doch er wankte und die Bilder, die sich vor kurzer Zeit in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatten, wollten nicht verschwinden…

Als er vor der großen Halle angekommen war fürchtete er, dass ihn jemand sehen würde, ihn davon abhalten wollen würde. Gewissermaßen wünschte er sich das wahrscheinlich auch. Dass ihn jemand aufhalten würde, diese Last von seinen Schulten nehmen würde. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Alle waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, die Verletzen zu versorgen und den Toten ihren Respekt zu zollen. Als er in die Halle hineinblickte, sah er Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, die weinend neben Fred knieten. Mrs. Weasley streichelte den Rotschopf ihres kürzlich verstorbenen Sohnes. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck von Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung. Dieses Bild versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er wandte seinen Blick ab, ging durch das große Tor nach draußen und blickte nicht mehr zurück.

Sobald er den großen Schlossbogen durchschritt, kam ihm eine frische Brise entgegen und strich über sein Gesicht. Die frische Frühlingsluft lag sich kühlend auf seine Haut, als wollte sie ihn besänftigen, ihm gut zureden. Langsam ging er die Wiese hinab, hier und dort sah er Spuren der vorübergehend pausierten Schlacht. Harry sah eine große Blutlache inm Gras, noch ziemlich frisch. Er hoffte, dass derjenige, zu dem diese gehörte, gerettet werden konnte (so fern es kein Todesser war). Als er sich die Größe des roten Fleckes aber genauer ansah, bezweifelte er es stark.

Schließlich kam er an Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Sie war vollkommen abgebrannt und das Gemäuer war an manchen Stellen anscheinend weggesprengt worden. In dem Augenblick fielen ihm die vielen Besuche bei Hagrid ein. Die einen waren erfreulich, die anderen eher weniger. Aber Hagrid war immer für die da gewesen, genau so, wie sie es für ihn waren.

Harry fiel auf, dass er Hagrid schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihm nichts passiert war. So in Gedanken verloren, wie er die Wiese hinabging bemerkte er gar nicht, wie nahe er dem Verbotenen Wald bereits war. Nach einem weiteren Schritt blieb er stehen. Wenn er jetzt auch nur noch einen Meter weiter ginge, gäbe es kein zurück mehr. Es war vermutlich nur ein kurzer Augenblick, aber Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und betrat den dunklen, modrig riechenden, Verbotenen Wald.


	2. 2 Im Wald

_**Im Wald**_

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Leben so enden würde, in einem Wald, vor den Augen all jener Menschen, die für so viel Leid verantwortlich waren. Während er wie in Trance ziellos einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, fiel ihm ein, was Dumbledore ihm vermacht hatte. Er kramte in dem Beutel, den er um seinen Hals trug und zog den Goldenen Schnatz hervor. Er las die Inschrift darauf, so wie er es schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte. „Ich öffne mich zum Schluss."

Schnätze haben Körperspeicher, zumindest sagte Hermine das, und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Hermine in einer Wissensfrage jemals falsch gelegen hatte. Harry kam sich ganz schön idiotisch vor, aber er führte den Schnatz vorsichtig zu seinem Mund, denn vielleicht wäre das ja ein Auslöser, der ihn öffnen würde. Seinen ersten Schnatz hatte er immerhin nicht gefangen, sondern beinahe verschluckt. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er schmunzeln. Es war lange her, dass er dies tat, so fühlte es sich fast schon komisch an, als seine Mundwinkel sich hoben.

Erwartungsvoll sah er den Schnatz an, doch nichts passierte. Es war ein kindischer Wunschtraum, dachte Harry – dass Dumbledore ihm etwas gemeimes hinterlassen hatte. Als er den Schnatz gerade wieder in seinen Beutel gleiten lassen wollte, spürte er eine Bewegung in seiner Hand. Überascht öffnete er sie und fand darin einen sich gerade öffnenden Schnatz vor, in dem sich ein kleiner Stein befand. Auf dem Stein war das Symbol eingraviert das Harry, Ron und Hermine noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so viele Rätsel aufwarf. Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes war klar erkennbar im Inneren des Steins. Ihm war klar, dass dieser Stein nur einen Nutzen haben konnte. Er schloss ihn fest in seine Hand und dachte an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte. Die Menschen, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort ihr Leben ließen…

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er sie. Er sah seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus. Er konnte auch einen Schatten von Fred erkennen, nicht ganz so klar wie die der anderen, aber dennoch deutlich erkennbar. Beim Anblick all dieser Menschen, die so viel für ihn bedeuteten, kamen ihm die Tränen. Seine Eltern sahen in traurig an, gleichzeitig strahlten sie aber auch Stolz aus, Stolz, wie nur Eltern ihn verspüren konnten. Sirius sah ihn traurig an während Remus ihn freundlich anlächelte. Diese Freundlichkeit im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass Remus vor kurzem erst Vater geworden ist, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken sagte er: „Remus, es … es tut mir leid … dein Sohn …"

Mit einem unveränderten Lächeln antwortete er aber: „Eines Tages wird er verstehen, warum seine Eltern gestorben sind. Und er ist nicht alleine."

„Nein … ist er nicht", antwortete Harry. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, überhaupt einen Ton hinauszubekommen, es war ihm als würde ihm ein Dementor die Luft zum Atmen nehmen und ihm die Kehle zuschnüren.

Er wanderte mit seinen Augen weiter und fixierten seine Eltern.

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich", sagte Lily mit der liebevollen Stimme einer Mutter.

„Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen, wir sind die ganze Zeit über bei dir", beruhigte James Harry. Harry schaffte es, für seine Eltern ein kleines Lächeln aus seinen Lippen zu pressen.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Sirius, der als Einziger in der Runde immer noch traurig aussah. Bevor Harry das Wort an ihn wenden konnte sagte er: „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe, dass ich nicht da sein konnte, als du mich gebraucht hättest und es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass es hierzu kommen muss. Und dass ich nicht an deiner Seite sein kann."

Sirius' Worte schmerzten, doch Harry brachte eine Antwort hervor: „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Das Leben hat uns allen ziemlich böse mitgespielt, und außerdem…"

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, in dem Sirius ihn erwartungsvoll ansah beendete Harry seinen Satz: „Und außerdem … bin ich nicht alleine…"

Jetzt lächelte auch Sirius, der augenscheinlich mit dieser Antwort endlich seinen Frieden gefunden hatte.

Als letztes wandte sich Harry, schweren Herzens, Fred zu. Er hatte keine Worte für ihn. Er hatte erwartet, dass er vielleicht wütend wäre, oder auch enttäuscht. Davon konnte Harry allerdings keine Spur erkennen. Nachdem Harry nichts sagte, ergriff Fred das Wort: „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Harry?". Seine Stimme klang matt und müde.

„Alles, was du willst…"

„Sag Mom bitte, dass ich sie lieb habe, und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Sag ihr, es ist okay, ich hab es kaum mitbekommen. Sie soll nicht für immer traurig sein…

Ach, und richte George bitte aus, dass er immernoch der bestaussehenste und wortgewandteste Rotschopf von allen ist. Naja, ist ja auch kein Wunder bei so einem Zwillingsbruder."

Beim letzten brach auch aus Fred ein Lächeln heraus. Es war eine bizarre Situation. Er, Harry Potter, war gerade auf dem Weg zu dem Mann, der ihn töten würde und gleichzeitig standen ihm fünf bereits verstorbene gegenüber, die ihn allesamt anlächelten. Mit neuem Mut gestärkt und seiner Familie um sich, die sich wie Wachposten um ihn angeordnet hatten, ging er nun, zielstrebiger als zuvor, ins Zentrum des Waldes. Als ihm auffiel, dass er immernoch den Stein der Auferstehung fest umklammert hielt, ließ er ihn zu Boden gleiten, ohne der Intention, dass ihn jemand anderes je finden sollte.


	3. 3 Voldemort

_**Voldemort**_

Die Zeit, die Harry brauchte um ins Zentrum des Verbotenen Waldes zu kommen, verging viel zu schnell. Er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute nicht mehr weit entfernt waren, also verstaute er seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den Schnatz und auch seinen Zauberstab in seinem Beutel und den Innentaschen seiner Jacke. Er wollte es vermeiden, dass er aus Panik heraus doch noch versuchen würde, sich zu verteidigen.

Voldemort und seine Anhänger hatten sich auf einer Lichtung aufgestellt, Voldemort in der Mitte und, mit gebührendem Abstand, seine Anhänger halbmondförmig angeordnet hinter ihm.

Als Harry die Lichtung betrat herrschte Stille. Niemand wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Na los, beende es.", sagte Harry. Alles was er als Antwort bekam, war Voldemorts saddistische Grimasse. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sprach: „ Der berühmte Harry Potter … der Junge der überlebte … ist hier vor mir um seinem Schicksal ins Auge zu blicken."

„Wie außerordentlich … tapfer, wie ein wahrer Gryffindor", sagte er in einem höhnischen Ton.

„Und genauso dumm. Dein Tod wird so vergebens und unbedeutend sein, wie der deiner Schlammblutmutter, Potter. Ob du wohl auch so kläglich schreien wirst, wenn ich deinem Leben ein Ende bereite?"

Es kostete Harry alles an seiner verbliebenen Willenskraft, um nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und ruhig zu bleiben.

„Aber, warum sollte ich dich hier töten? Wäre es nicht schöner, wenn deine netten, kleinen Freunde dabei sein könnten, damit wir ihnen zeigen können, dass der kleine Potter keineswegs stärker ist als der berühmte Lord Voldemort?"

Bevor er überhaupt hätte reagieren können, schossen aus Voldemorts Zauberstabspitze Seile, die Harry stramm fesselten. Innerlich kam immer mehr Panik in ihm hoch, doch er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und behielt eine eiserne Miene.

„Geh.", befahl Voldemort Harry. Er gehorchte, denn schließlich war es absolut notwendig, dass der Horcux in Harry zerstört wurde. Und Voldemort selbst musste es tun.

Ein frischer Wind bließ durch seine Haare, vermutlich zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben. Umgeben von Menschen die er liebte und die ihn liebten, die obwohl der Tod sie trennte an seiner Seite waren, schritt er voran Richtung Hogwarts.

Still machte sich die große Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern auf den Weg, zum großen Innenhof von Hogwarts. Außer dem Knirschen ihrer Füße am Boden hätte man wohl kaum irgendetwas hören können, hätte Bellatrix Lestrange nicht so hysterisch gelacht. Harry wagte es einmal zurckzublicken, schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. Was er sah, war Voldemorts selbstgefälliger und zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck und Bellatrix die, wenn sie nicht gerade lachte, unterwürfig und fasziniert zu Voldemort sah.

Wieder nach vorne schauend ging er weiter. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er gerannt, ihm war, als wären sie viel zu schnell angekommen. Im Innenhof wartete bereits die Gruppe derer, die noch kampftauglich waren, auf sie. Sie müssen Späher gehabt haben, die einen hinterhältigen Angriff erkennen sollten, denn an ihrer Lautstärke hätte man sie bestimmt nicht kommen hören.

Harry war gezwungen als Erster den Durchgang zum Hof zu passieren, da er allen voran ging. Dicht hinter ihm folgten ihm zwei Todesser mit Masken die verhindern sollten, dass Harry weglief.


	4. 4 Hogwarts

_**Hogwarts**_

Als die ersten Menschen erkannten, welche Person ihnen da gerade entgegen kam, machte sich Entsetzen breit. Harry hatte sich also wirklich ausgeliefert. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah und sank vor Verzweiflung auf ihre Knie. Sie weinte Tränen des Frusts und der Hilflosigkeit, während Ron neben ihr nichts als Hass und Wut verspürte. Diese Emotionen waren aber keineswegs gegen Harry gerichtet, sondern gegen Voldemort, der seinen besten Freund dazu getrieben hat, sie für das Wohl anderer zu opfern.

Neville, der ein paar Meter neben den beiden stand, stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Harry wirklich gehen würde. Er zwang sich, klar zu denken und erinnerte sich an das, worum Harry ihn zuvor gebeten hatte. Er musste die Schlange töten. Es musste wirklich wichtig sein, es zu tun, sonst hätte Harry sich nicht doppelt abgesichert indem er es Ron, Hermine und ihm sagte. Sein Blick fokussierte die Schlange und er überlegte, wie er an sie herankommen könnte.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen mit Ginny, George und Percy mittig der Gruppe. Sie alle waren sprachlos und wussten nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Mrs. Weasley suchte Harry mit ihren Augen nach Verletzungen ab, aber fand keine, die nicht schon vorher da gewesen waren. Traurigkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Er war noch unverletzt, bis jetzt…

Das Bild von Harry, der gefesselt vor Lord Voldemort stand versetzte Mr. Weasley einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er bald noch eines seiner Kinder verlieren. Denn auch wenn Harry nicht direkt zur Familie gehörte ist er ihm im Laufe der Jahre sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Neben ihm standen Ginny und George. Ginny war furchtbar sauer auf Harry. Reichte es ihm denn nicht, dass schon so viele gestorben waren? Wollte er ihnen wirklich antun, noch einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren?

Percys Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar passiv. Was sich Harry wohl davon versprochen hat, zu Voldemort zu gehen? Ihm musste klar sein, dass das seinen Tod bedeutete. Ob er irgendeinen Plan hatte, dessen Bestandteil seine eigene Auslieferung war? Er wusste es nicht.

Den aber vielleicht verzweifeltsten Ausdruck hatte aber wohl die Person, von der Harry es am wenigsten erwartet hätte: Professor McGonagall. Als sie Harry sah, spiegelte sich Schmerz und Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht, so hatte Harry sie noch nie gesehen.

Sie tat ihm leid, sie alle taten ihm leid. Sie hätten es nicht sehen sollen, nicht sehen sollen, wie Harry getötet werden würde.

Nach einem Moment der Stille ergriff Voldemort das Wort und sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihm: „Ich habe euren starken Helden, den Jungen, der überlebt hat. Nach seinem Tod sollte keiner von euch noch Zweifel daran haben, dass Potter mich nie besiegen konnte, und ihr könnt es auch nicht."

„Ihr dachtet wirklich, dass so ein Schwächling wie Potter mich hätte besiegen können? Ich demonstriere euch, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist! CRUCIO!"

Harry fühlte sich, als würden ihn tausende von Messerklingen gleichzeitig von innern heraus zerfleischen. Es war ein Schmerz, wie nur der Cruciatus-Fluch ihn verursachen konnte. Er musste diesen Fluch schon zuvor über sich ergehen lassen, aber jetzt, in einem Moment in dem Voldemort so siegessicher und triumphierend war, war der Schmerz noch viel intensiver als jeder Schmerz, den er zuvor erdulden musste. Er wünschte sich, dass es aufhörte, es musste aufhören. Er würde es nicht länger ertragen. Er schrie sich seine Seele aus dem Leib in der Hoffnung, dass Voldemort damit aufhören würde.

Beim Klang seiner schmerzverzerrten Stimme brach Ron nach vorne und wollte irgendetwas tun, um ihn aufzuhalten. Ginny hatte den selben Gedanken, wurde aber von ihrem Vater mit festgehalten. Athur Weasley wollte verhindern, dass man seinen Kindern etwas antat.

Als Bellatrix bermekte, dass jemand versuchte zu ihnen zu kommen, errichtete sie eine unsichtbare Wand, die es den anderen unmöglich machte näher zu kommen. Ron wurde von dieser schmerzhaft zurück und zu Boden geworfen. Nun machte sich auch ihn ihm Verzweiflung breit, als er seinen Freund so sehen musste. Alles war Hermine tat, war ihr Gesicht schluchzend ihn ihren Händen zu begraben.

„AUFHÖREN!", rief Mrs. Weasley mit purer Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Zur Überraschung aller, hörte Voldemort tatsächlich auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Molly Weasley.

Harry war wie betäubt vom Schmerz, der nur sehr langsam abklang. Mit aller Kraft drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite um zu sehen, wem die Stimme gehörte, die gerade so verzweifelt geschrien hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung war es Mrs. Weasley, die tapfer Voldemorts Blick standhielt und erneut sprach: „Lassen sie Harry sofort in Ruhe!" Diese Sorge in ihrer Stimme rührte Harry sehr, doch ihm war klar, dass alles was sie damit bezwecken konnte nur gefährlich für sie werden würde.

„Ach, wie rührend…", sagte Voldemort in einem höhnischen Ton. „Und was, wenn ich nicht aufhöre?"

Mit dem, was danach passierte, hätte Harry niemals gerechnet. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und griff Voldemort direkt an. Die zuvor beschworene Wand verhinderte zwar, dass der Zauber bis zu ihm vordrang, aber es gab einen lauten Knall, als der Fluch auf sie traf und sich erst ein paar Meter hinter der Mauer auflöste. Man hörte ein leises Lachen von Voldemort. Er drehte sich wieder um und Molly gab es auf, noch einmal zu veruchen, Harry zu helfen.

Der Schmerz traf Harry unvorbereitet, Voldemort hatte den Cruziatus-Fluch nonverbal gewirkt. Noch schlimmer als zuvor brannte jede Faser in ihm, jeder einzelte Nerv in seinem Körper schien sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und seine Schmerzenschreie hallten von den alten Gemäuern, die sie umgaben, wider. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er es endlich tun würde, dass er seinen Schmerz endlich beenden würde, doch das bereitete Voldemort nicht genug Vergnügen. Dieser wollte vor allen, denen Harry etwas bedeutete, seine Macht demonstrieren. Nicht zuletz wollte er damit wahrscheinlich auch jegliche letzte Zweifel seiner Todesser auslöschen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis Voldemort endlich aufhörte, aber er konnte kurz davor noch einen Blick auf die Menschen ihm gegenüber erhaschen: Die meisten Leute sahen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Boden, aber in einem kurzen Moment, der ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, trafen sich seine Auge mit denen von Mrs. Weasley. In beiden Augenpaaren spiegelte sich Schmerz wider. In Harrys körperlicher und in Molly Weasleys emotionaler Schmerz, beim Anblick von Harrys Folter. Harry hatte, trotz all der Schmerzen, einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsaudruck für Mrs. Weasley über. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alle das mitansehen mussten. Diese Geste brachte sie entgültig zum weinen.

Als es endlich aufhörte, war alles still, man hörte nur Harrys verzweifeltes nach Luft schnappen beim Versuch, wieder einen normalen Atemrythmus zu bekommen. So richtig wollte ihm das allerdings nicht gelingen und so saugte er ruckartig Luft in seine Lungen ein und stieß sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen wieder aus. Völlig überwältigt von diesen körperlichen Strapatzen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu warten, dass etwas passierte, dass Voldemort handelte. Der Geist von Harrys Mutter kam zu ihm und legte ihre Hand, unsichtbar für alle anderen, auf seinen Kopf und strich vorsichtig über seine Haare. „Du bist so tapfer, Harry…"

„Der berühmte Harry Potter liegt nun, jämmerlich nach Luft ringend, vor euch. Ihr könnt nun selbst sehen, dass er nie dazu in der Lage war, mich zu besiegen.", sagte Voldemort stolz und triumphierend.

„Steh auf Potter, ich will, dass du mir in die Augen siehst."

Selbst wenn Harry gewollt hätte, er war viel zu schwach, um sich aufzurichten. Im nächsten Moment zwang Voldemort ihn mit Magie schmerzhaft in eine stehende Position. Fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre zu Boden gefallen, doch er fing sich selbst gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er hatte schon genug Schmach ertragen.

Niemand sagte etwas, alle warteten voller Angst darauf, was als nächstes geschehen würden.

Voldemort wandte sich nun ein letztes Mal direkt an Harry: „Und jetzt stirbst du, Harry Potter." Harry schloss seine Augen, er konnte nicht zusehen, wie es passierte. Er konnte die Verzweiflung in den den Augen derer nicht ertragen, die ihn als unsichtbare Schatten begleiteteten.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ohrenbetäubende Schreie waren zu hören als Harrys Körper dumpf am Boden aufprallte. Einige brachen weinend zusammen, als sie den Knall hörten der entstand, als der Fluch Harrys Körper traf. Andere starrten Harrys Leiche geschockt an. Voldemort hatte ihn wirklich getötet, ihre letzte Hoffnung war fort, sie hatte sich einfach freiwillig ausgeliefert…

Voldemort taumelte benommen zurück und musste von seinen Anhängern gestützt werden, bis er wieder aufrecht stand. „DU!", schrie er Narcissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter, an. „SIEH NACH; OB ER TOT IST!"

Narcissa tat wie man ihr befahl und näherte sich langsam Harrys leblosen Körper. Sie fasste ihm an die Brust und versuchte, einen Herzschlag ausfindig zu machen. Nach ein paar Momenten drehte sie sich zu Voldemort und sagte kühl: „Tot."


	5. 5 Die Schlange

_**Die Schlange**_

Die Todesser brachen in Jubel aus, der erst nach einiger Zeit erstarb. Danach sagte niemand mehr etwas und man konnte nur hier und dort ein Schluchzen vernehmen. Von den hinteren Reihen drang leise ein Humpeln hervor, das sich seinen Weg nach vorne bahnte. Es war Neville, der all seinen Mut zusammennahm und sprach: „Sein Tod war nicht umsonst! Jeden Tag sterben Menschen… Freunde … Familie… Ja, heute haben wir Harry verloren. Sein Tod wird nicht vergebens sein. Aber Ihrer wird es sein! Es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Nevilles Worten folgte eine beunruhigende Stille.

„Wie außerordentlich rührend. Und wie tapfer, in deiner Position den Mund aufzumachen. Du wirst als gutes Exempel dafür dienen, was mit denjenigen passiert, die sich mir nicht beugen. Schließt euch mir an, oder sterbt!" Die letzten Worte sagte er an alle gewandt. Denenigen, die er ansah, lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Welche andere Möglichkeit hatten sie denn noch? Ihre letzte Hoffnung war gerade vor ihren Augen getorben, das dachten zumindest die meisten.

Neville war übel vor Angst, er wog seine Möglichkeiten ab und als er seinen Blick über den von Trümmer übersähten Boden gleiten ließ, entdeckte er den Sprechenden Hut. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Harry ihm am Ende ihres zweiten Schuljahres erzählt hatte. Als Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens war, hat er den Basilisk darin mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor getötet. Er zog das Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut, weil er sich als würdiger Gryffindor erwies. Wenn das Schwert einmal einen Basiklisken getötet hat, wird es ja wohl hoffentlich eine etwas größere Schlange töten können. Ob er aber ein würdiger Gryffindor war, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

Bevor Voldemort die Initiative ergreifen konnte, stürmte Neville zu dem Hut und hob ihn auf. Er wartete, dass etwas passierte, doch es geschah nichts. Die Todesser brachen in Gelächter aus. „Du wirst sterben, Junge. Aber davor will ich wissen: „Wie heißt du?"

„Neville Longbottom", antwortete er stolz. Auf Voldemorts Gesicht breitete sich ein spottendes Grinsen aus, doch Neville fuhr fort. Er wandte sich zu den Menschen hinter ihm und sagte: „Harry mag vielleicht tot sein, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei! Wir alle, die hier stehen, können noch kämpfen! Ich weiß nicht, ob wir siegen können, aber wir werden auf jeden Fall nicht kampflos aufgeben und hinnehmen, dass unsere Freunde und Familie sinnlos gestorben sind!"

Neu erwachter Kamfeswille ließ sie für kurze Zeit ihren Schmerz vergessen und alle wandten sich den Todessern zu.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und im selben Moment fühlte Neville etwas schweres in der Hand, in der er den Hut hielt. Mit der anderen Hand griff er hinein und konnte kaltes Metall auf seiner Haut spüren. „LOS!", rief er und stürmte in Richtung der Todesser.

Hermine, die zuvor noch am Boden kniete, stand entschlossen auf und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Langsam, aber immer schneller werdend liefen sie und Ron Neville hinterher. Ihrem Beispiel folgten auch alle anderen, zu denen Neville gesprochen hatte.

Die Todesser auf der anderen Seite machten sich einer nach dem anderen zum Kampf bereit und zückten ihre Stäbe.

Noch während er lief unschloss Neville das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor mit seiner Hand und zog es aus dem Hut. Mit erhobenem Schwert zerstörte er die unsichbare Wand, die Bellatrix erschaffen hatte, und machte es somit möglich, dass sie angreifen konnten. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er die Schlange, wich aber gleichzeitig Flüchen aus, die der ein oder andere Todesser ihm entgegenwarfen.

Voldemort ließ die gesamte Situation kalt. Es war nicht sein Problem, wenn unzählige Hexen und Zauberer ihr Leben wegwarfen. Langsam füllte sich der Hof und es war unüberscihtlich wo wer war.

Nicht einmal in seinen entferntesten Albträumen wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass jemand von dem Geheimnis um Nagini wissen konnte und erst recht nicht, dass jemand versuchen könnte, sie zu töten, nachdem Potter tot war. So schlängelte Nagini durch die Menge und beobachtete die Schlacht. Ron und Hermine griffen sie von hinten mit verschiedensten Zaubern an, doch sie alle prallten einfach an ihr ab. Nagini wandte sich leise, aber aggressiv zischen ihren Angreifern zu. Verzweifelt flüchteten sie vor der Schlange, die sie jetzt vorfolgte. Währenddessen suchte Neville das Schlachtfeld nach der Voldemorts Mordgehilfin ab und würde schließlich fündig, als er sah, dass sie Ron und Hermine verfolgte. Er lief ihr hinterher und ohne, dass die Schlange die Gefahr kommen sah, schlug er ihr mit einem Schrei den Kopf ab, als sie gerade Ron beißen wollte, der sich schützend vor Hermine gestellt hatte.

Voldemort spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und taumelte leicht verwirrt nach hinten. Panisch suchte er das Gebiet nach seiner Schlange ab. „NAGINI!", rief er. Doch sie kam nicht.

Neville, der die Änderung in Voldemorts Verhalten bemerkte, sah sich vor um einen Racheakt von Seiten der Gegner ausweichen zu können. Er sah Voldemort, der ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick fixierte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und panisch suchte Neville eine Möglichkeit, um ihm zu entkommen. Der Zauber flog ihm entgegen und er hechtete zur Seite. Voldemort schickte ihm einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen und Neville stellte fest, dass er ihm nicht mehr lange entkommen konnte. Als ihm gerade ein Fluch auf Augenhöhe entgegenkam disapperierte er, nur eine Sekunde bevor der Zauber die dahinterliegende Mauer traf und zum Bersten brachte.

Voldemorts Wut darüber, dass der Mörder seiner Schlange und der Zerstörer seines Horkruxes entkommen war entlud sich exposionsartig. Alle Hexen und Zauberer, ob gut oder böse, wurden zu Boden geworfen. Seine Gefolgsleute fingen sich schneller wieder als die anderen und entwaffneten ihre Gegner. Einige waren aber noch schnell genug zu disapparieren, so zum Beispiel Ron und Hermine, für viele andere war es aber bereits zu spät. Es war vorbei, Voldemort hatte gesiegt.

Den anderen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ergeben. Als Voldemort sich umsah, stockte ihm der Atem. „WO IST POTTER?", schrie er hysterisch.

„Jemand muss seine Leiche mitgenommen haben, Herr. Schließlich ist er tot, alleine kann er jedenfalls nirgendwo hingegangen sein.", sagte Bellatrix unterwürfig.

„Und warum hast du das nicht verhindert?". Voldemorts Stimme war bedrohlich. Es war klar, dass sie wenn sie auch nur ein falsches Wort gesagt hätte, getötet worden wäre.

„Es tut mir unendlich leid, Herr…". Demütig warf sich Bellatrix zu Boden. Wäre sie nicht die treueste und fähigste Dienerin von Voldemort gewesen, wäre sie seiner Wut wohl kaum lebendig entkommen.


	6. 6 Harry

_**Harry**_

Harry lag im ehemaligen Haus seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und er war absolut ausgelaugt. Er war gerade noch so entkommen. Er dachte, Voldemort würde ihn töten, aber alles was er auslöschte, war das Stück seiner eigenen Seele, das in Harry lebte. Und Harry überlebte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war, noch konnte er sich erklären, dass es keinem auffiel, dass er noch lebte. Voldemort musste doch jemanden geschickt haben, um zu prüfen, dass er diesmal auch eirklich tot war. Trotz allem war Harry für eine Weile nicht bei Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam lag er seitlich auf dem Boden mit dem Blick aufs Geschehen. Der Kampf war erneut ausgebrochen, mit Neville als Anführer. Er lief allen voran mit Gryffindors Schwert in den Händen in Richtung der Todesser. Ganz vorsichtig lugte Harry, ohne sich dabei zu sehr zu bewegen, nach links und rechts und stellte fest, dass ihn niemand beachtete. Er musste es schaffen, die Schlange zu töten und anschließend musste er sich um Voldemort kümmen. Doch Voldemorts extreme Folter hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen und Harry fühlte sich nicht dazu in der Lage sich auch nur von der Stelle zu bewegen. Verzweifelt beobachtete er den neu erwachten Kampf und musste festellen, dass keiner von denen, die auf seiner Seite kämpften, wirklich Schaden nahm. Anders sah es bei den Todessern aus die, trotz ihrer Überzahl, ordentlich einstecken mussten.

Sich noch einmal absichernd, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, wanderten seine Augen zu Ron und Hermine, die er weit von ihm entfernt entdeckte. Sie flüchteten gerade vor der Schlange. Sie wollten wohl den Auftrag beenden und die Schlange töten, doch anscheinend sind sie gescheitert. So wurden die Jäger zu den Gejagten. Fast hätte Harry nicht bemerkt, dass ihnen noch jemand folgte: Neville. Richtig, Harry hatte auch ihm den Auftrag gegeben, Nagini zu töten. Vielleicht konnte er Hermine und Ron retten, bevor die Schlange sie erwischte. Kurz darauf waren sie aus seinem Sichfeld verschwunden und er konnte nur noch hoffen, dass ihnen nichts passieren würde und sie es schaffen würden.

Ohne Vorwarnung fing Harrys Narbe heftig an zu schmerzen, als würde sie gleich seinen ganzen Kopf aufreißen. Sie mussten es geschafft haben. Ein paar Menschen traten zur Seite und machten so sein Blickfeld frei. Er konnte sie sehen,alle drei, unverletzt. Nachdem Voldemort versuchte, Rache an Neville zu üben, disapperierte er. Harry dachte darüber nach, es ihm gleich zu tun, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob seine Kraft dazu ausreichte. In seinem Zustand konnte er sowieso nichts ausrichten, so sehr es ihm auch wiederstrebte, aber die Flucht war seine einziger Ausweg. Abgesehen davon brauchte er aber Ron und Hermine, sie müssten allerdings zu ihm kommen, damit sie auch an den selben Ort apparieren würden. Sonst würden sie sich wohl nicht mehr finden, noch dazu dachten sie, dass er tot war, so gab es gar keinen Grund für sie, zu Harry zu gehen. Während er seine Möglichkeiten abwog spürte er eine hefrige Druckwelle, die ihn einige Meter nach hinten warf. Voldemorts Wut hatte sich entladen und alle zu Boden geworfen. Er erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf Ron und Hermine bevor diese, ohne zu wissen, dass er noch lebte, an einen ihm unbekannten Ort apparierten. Viele folgten ihrem Beispiel und versuchten davonzukommen, nicht alle schafften es. Niemand achtete auf ihn, es war vielleicht seine letzte Chance, um noch davonzukommen. Er disapparierte.

Nun lag er, mit seinen Kräften völlig am Ende, im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Nach kurzer Zeit machten sich die Strapazen seines Körpers wieder bemerkbar und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder erwachte, war er in Finsternis gehüllt. Während es noch Tag war, als er aus Hogwarts geflohen war, war es nun Nacht geworden.

Langsam hatte sein Körper wieder etwas Kraft gefunden und er schaffte es, sich in eine sitzende Position zu hieven. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und langsam sackte das, was er vor ein paar Stunden noch erlebt hatte. Alle dachten, er wäre tot. Ron und Hermine waren weg und er konnte nirgends hin. Er war vollkommen alleine…

Was sollte er tun, wie sollte er Mitglieder des Phönixordens finden? Er musste davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser mittlerweile über den Grimmauldplace Bescheid wussten, es war also zu riskant, dort nachzusehen. Er war vollkommen auf sich gestellt.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl griff er in die Innentasche seiner Jacke um nachzusehen, ob sein Zauberstab noch heil und sein Umhang noch da war. Zu seiner Erleichterung war noch alles da und unbeschädigt. Sehr langsam stand Harry vom Boden auf und öffnete leise und vorsichtig ein Fenster. Die kühle, frische Nachtluft legte sich wohltuend auf ihn, als wollte sie seine Schmerzen lindern. Kaum hörbar führte er verschiedenste Schutzzauber aus, die ihn vor fremden Augen verbergen sollten und legte sich anschließend in eine Ecke, von der aus man ihn nicht sofort sehen könnte, wenn jemand rein käme.

Er hatte Voldemort tatsächlich erneut überlebt. Es musste mit dem Stein der Auferstehung zusammenhängen, anscheinend machte dieser nicht nur die Toten sichtbar. Erschöpft, traurig und verzweifelt sank er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. 7 Was jetzt?

_**Was jetzt?**_

Als Harry am Morgen wieder aufwachte, hatte er entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich an eine Wand. Eine Weile verharrte er so und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt tun sollte. Alleine war er so gut wie aufgeschmissen. Ob er zu Mrs. Figg gehen sollte? Nein. Sie war sicher schon mehr als genug Gefahren ausgesetzt als ein Squib. Diese Option fiel also weg.

Selbst wenn die Weasleys nicht nach Azkaban mussten, oder schlimmeres, so wurde ihr Haus bestimmt überwacht, also war es auch nicht möglich dort Zuflucht zu suchen. Ob er wieder durch die Wälder ziehen sollte? Diesmal hatte er allerdings nicht Hermine und ihr Zelt bei sich. Er müsste im Freien schlafen, dafür war es aber eigentlich noch deutlich zu kühl. Hier war es auf die Dauer auch nicht sicher, es war ein viel zu offensichtliches Versteck. Seine einzige Hoffnung war sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Er hoffte, dass er sich mit diesem irgendwie durchschlagen konnte.

Als erstes brauchte er etwas zu essen, danach konnte er sich daruüber Sorgen machen, wo er bleiben konnte. Sobald er mal etwas hatte, konnte er es vervielfältigen. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, musste es Sonntag sein, das hieß dass am nächsten Tag wieder alle arbeiten gehen würden. Er musste also noch einen Tag warten.

Wie es wohl Ron und Hermine wohl erging? Ihre Gesichter waren nicht so bekannt wie Harrys, aber es wäre dennoch gefährlich für die Beiden gewesen, wenn sie jemand gesehen hätte. Sie hatten den großen Vorteil, dass Hermine ihre Tasche bei sich hatte in der alles Notwendige zum Überleben war. Seine zwei besten Freunde taten ihm unglaublich leid. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass Harry tot war und es gab nichts was er tun konnte um ihnen zu zeigen, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Es verging ein Tag an dem Harry hungrig nachdachte, wie seine Chancen standen, unerkannt auch nur in Voldemorts Nähe zu kommen. Auch die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden war weg, so dass Harry nicht mehr in seinen Geist blicken konnte. Er fand einfach keine Lösung für sein Problem und fragte sich, ob jemand anderes es wohl schaffen würde, ihn zu besiegen. Alle seine Horkruxe waren zerstört, also lag es nicht mehr nur an Harry. Jeder wäre theorethisch dazu in der Lage gewesen, wenn der- oder diejenige nur nahe genug an ihn herankommen würde.

Wenn Harry doch nur einen Tagespropheten gehabt hätte, dann hätte er gewusst, was nach der Schlacht geschah. Ob sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er nicht tot war? Waren sie vielleicht sogar schon auf der Suche nach ihm? Harry wusste es nicht. Ohne auch nur ein Stück weitergekommen zu sein legte er sich am Abend wieder hin und wartete auf den Morgen.


	8. 8 Die Niederlage

_**Die Niederlage**_

Ron und Hermine saßen Arm in Arm. Sie befanden sich in einem Wald in dem Zelt, dass ihnen schon so oft auf ihrer Reise Schutz bot. Der Wind brachte es von draußen leicht zum schwanken, aber es hielt stand. Hermine hatte zuvor wie in Trance alle ihren üblichen Schutzzauber ausgeführt, bevor sie letztendlich im Zelt zusammenbrach. Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinunter, sie konnte nicht glaube, dass der Kampf so ein Ende nahm. Harry war tot. Ihr bester Freund wurde vor ihren Augen, vor aller Augen, getötet. Zuvor mussten Ron und sie mitansehen, wie Voldemort Harry eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte. Sie mussten seine Schreie hören und wie er verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, als es endlich vorbei war.

Harry hatte es für sie getan. Er hatte sich ausgeliefert, damit der Rest der Zaubererwelt eine Chance hatte, sich zu retten. Er hatte alle Voraussetzungen geschaffen, damit sie Voldemort besiegen konnten … und sie haben versagt. Sie schafften es nicht mal die Schlange zu töten, Neville musste sie im letzten Monment vor ihr retten. Harry musste Neville eingeweiht haben, es ergab sonst keinen Sinn, dass er ausgerechnet das Schwert von Godric Gyrffindor aus dem Hut zog und Nagini nachjagte.

Ron setzte sich mit Hermine auf ein Bett und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Auch er litt Qualen. Harry war sein bester Freund, sie waren miteinander durch dick und dünn gegangen. Das alles hätte nicht passieren sollen. So viele waren gestorben. Er hatte nicht nur seinen Bruder, Fred, verloren, sondern auch seinen besten Freund. Den Freund, der manchmal eher ein Bruder für ihn war als manch einer seiner Blutsverwandten.

So saßen Ron und Hermine zusammen auf dem Bett und vergossen Tränen der Trauer. Sie waren wie betäubt und dachten über die Gefallenen nach … Harry … Fred … Remus … Tonks … und noch viele andere gute Menschen. Menschen, die ihr Leben für den Kampf für das Gute hingaben.

Doch was sollten sie jetzt tun? Sie waren bei weitem nicht stark genug, um es mit Voldemort aufzunehmen. Selbst wenn sich ihnen eine Gelegenheit geboten hätte, hätten sie wohl kaum eine Chance gehabt. Sie mussten wieder zurück zum Orden des Phönix, vielleicht konnten sie ja gemeinsam eine Strategie entwickeln, schließlich war es jetzt nur noch Voldemort selbst. Andererseits: Wie sollten sie die anderen finden? Selbst wenn es ein paar Leute geschafft hatten, so wie sie, zu fliehen, so waren diese vermutlich weit verstreut. Es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen, zum Grimmauldplace zurückzukehren. Voldemort kannte diesen Ort. Man hätte sie sofort geschnappt.

Es waren schon ein paar Tage vergangen, seit sie aus Hogwarts geflohen waren. Es waren Tage, in denen Hermine sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf weinte und nachts immer wieder, von Albträumen geplagt, aufwachte und Ron fast die ganze Nacht wach lag, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Ruhe.


End file.
